Just to See Him Smile
by Kasumi S
Summary: A three-part fic. Early birthday present for Harry. WARNING: Slash, slight language, and sexual implications eventually. Harry/Draco. R/R (Conclusion Added 8/11/01)
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is a fic for one Harry Potter on the occasion of his birthday. A three-parter. It's slash, don't like, don't read. I mean, if you don't like it why did you click on it? It's Harry/Draco, by the way. No flames please. Begins in their 6th year.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize from the book. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.   
  
Just to See Him Smile: Chapter One  
  
It was a rainy, mucky day in Scotland. Particularly so near Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Perhaps it was fate that decided to make it come pouring down that day. Maybe it was just a fluke. But whatever or whoever decided to make the storm come that day certainly had a romantic spirit.  
The school had planned a Hogsmeade weekend that day, but as it had rained, Harry Potter had decided to stay in the Gryffindor common room near the fire. His best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had decided to go in spite of the torrents of wind and water, Ron to buy more Dungbombs and visit his twin brothers who ran a joke shop in Hogsmeade, and Hermione to research some extra credit paper. 'As if she needs it,' Harry thought, 'she gets at least 109 percent on every paper she hands in.'  
Harry was quite content to sit next to the roaring fire in one of the cushy armchairs scattered throughout the room; he wouldn't have gone to Hogsmeade for a 100 Galleons. Harry just simply sat back and relaxed.  
That is, until Seamus Finnigan came along. Seamus had also wisely stayed at Hogwarts and was asking everyone, from the little first years to the paintings on the walls for advice about his pitiable love life. So when Seamus saw Harry sitting by the fire, eyes closed and a smile on his face, he bounced over and proceeded to ask Harry for his opinion as well.  
"Hey, Harry!" He said as he plopped down in an armchair next to Harry's.  
Harry jumped slightly, startled. "What?"  
"I need help and I'm asking your advice."  
Harry sat up straighter and said, "Okay. Shoot."  
"Well, I really like this person and I'd ask them out, but he wouldn't have me if I asked, I'm sure. I--"  
Harry interrupted, "Wait a second here. Did you say 'he?'"  
Seamus nodded.  
"You mean... you're... that way?"  
Again, a nod.  
"But-- wha-- how?"  
Seamus smiled and said, "Well, to make a long, long, story short, it's this. Lavender Brown. The Yule Ball permanently affected my sexuality and I haven't gone straight since. Over two years now and I'm still gay. I find that boys do more for me than girls."  
Harry was still a bit shocked. "Oh... But this guy is a Gryffindor, right?"  
"Oh, yeah. I mean the other houses have hot guys too, but I'll always like Gryffindor guys best."  
Out of pure curiosity, Harry asked, "Who are the hot guys in the other houses?"  
Seamus was surprised. "Harry Potter isn't turning gay, is he?"  
"No! I'm just curious."  
"Yeah, suuure..." Seamus replied with a twinkle in his eye. "Anyway, hmm...in Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley isn't too bad. Nice chest. Hips are a bit too wide though. Not too much, but enough to be noticed. A pity Cedric Diggory died. God, that boy was hot!" Seamus fanned himself with his hand.  
He watched Harry pretend not to be interested, but Harry wasn't a very good actor, at least not to Seamus' eye, trained to see detail.   
"In Ravenclaw... well, that house tends to make better girls than boys, but Terry Boot isn't too shabby. Has a nice body, but his eyes are a bit too close together. The majority of Slytherin is as ugly as Snape's ass, but Blaise Zabini is one of the acceptable ones. Which is pretty good, as there are only two in the entire house.  
The other one's Draco Malfoy."  
Harry was astonished and horrified. "Malfoy...?!"  
"Oh, yeah. I mean, the personality's a major turn off, but you have to admit... Haven't you ever seen how hot he is?"  
Harry answered in a dignified tone, " I don't look at boys and evaluate their looks."  
"Yeah well, sucks for you. That boy is hot, no doubt. Well-toned body with the Quidditch and all, lovely gray eyes, hair to die for, and those clingy pants show off the tightest ass I've ever seen in my life. Well, it's a tie with your ass, but still..."  
"What?!" Harry exclaimed.  
Seamus nodded. "Yep. Didn't you know. You're the bedroom fantasy nearly two-thirds to the people above 4th year in this school. Malfoy is a major fantasy icon too, though no one would ever admit about him. You've got those toned muscles from Quidditch, the slim waist and hips, and of course, the tight, tight ass. Half the girls fantasize about your eyes and running their fingers through your hair."  
Harry leaned back into the armchair, emereld eyes still widened in shock. It is a bit strange, finding out that you're the bedroom fantasy of... a lot of people. Then he leaned forward quickly and had the expression of someone who just had a not-so-pleasant idea hit them. "You... you don't like me, do you?"  
Seamus laughed. "Oh no. You may be hot, but I don't like you that way. I like you as a friend."  
Harry was relieved. "Then who do you like?"  
"Oh... umm..." Seamus hesitated. "...Ron."  
Harry laughed and after while, Seamus laughed with him. "Ron?" Harry asked, still chuckling. "Oh God, Ron's straighter than an arrow!"  
Seamus smiled ruefully. "Yeah.. But I'm optimistic. Some arrows come crooked, you know."  
Harry nodded. "That's true. But still... you'd have a better chance of getting Draco Malfoy to screw you than Ron."  
Seamus shook his head. "Nah.. why would I want Malfoy? I want Ron, remember? And besides, Malfoy wouldn't have me anyway. He won't have anything less than what he wants. And you know what? Draco Malfoy's been in love with you for almost two years."  
  
  
Aah! Cliffie! I actually did something remotely like a cliff hanger! So, how did you like it? Love it, hate it, don't care, tell me all about it in the review. I'll type up the next part as soon as I can. See you soon,   
Misty Shinigami-- The goddess of death and proud of it  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I have to do is thank everyone for all their reviews. I was overwhelmed by how many reviews I received. And not a single flame. This is the second part to my story. Enjoy it and review. If possible, could you tell me if you want a Ron/Seamus sister story? I know someone reviewed and said that Ron and Hermione is the coupling to do. That is why Ron is straight in my story. This person also said that I should slash Seamus and Dean. Well, maybe... but I'm a Ron/Seamus fan. I want to know if everybody feels that way about slashing Ron with Seamus. If I have at least 5 people say that they want a R/S fic, I'll write it. Read and review.  
  
Just to See Him Smile: Chapter Two  
  
  
Harry couldn't remember how he got to his bedroom, but when he awoke, he was laying on his bed.  
  
'How'd I get here?' He asked himself. Then he remembered last evening, listening to Seamus' problem, Seamus' bombshell of a revelation and how he was in complete shock and had to have Seamus put him to bed. 'Damn,' he thought to himself. That was the only word to summarize the entire situation.   
  
Harry pushed back the drapes of his bed to find that it was late on a sunny Saturday morning and everyone had already gone down to breakfast. He pulled on a pair of jeans, a shirt, socks, shoes, and the Hogwarts robes. He then hurried down to the Great Hall where a few people were still eating. He sat down between Ron and Seamus and turned toward Seamus, a million questions on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure just ignore me why don't you, your best friend who happens to be sitting next to you," came Ron's voice.  
  
Harry turned to him and said shortly, "Hi," and then turned his attention once again to Seamus. Ron threw up his hands in exasperation; maybe Hermione was rubbing off him. Harry ignored him.  
  
"So Harry, what did you want to say?" Seamus asked.  
  
"How exactly do you know he likes me?" Harry said.  
  
Seamus bit into a piece of toast and replied, "Because he--" he swallowed. "Because he looks at you like he does. Still don't understand how I know? Let me explain. And try to keep up, I'm not going to explain twice. When I was in Potions once, it was a particularly boring lesson; we were learning all the uses of boomslang, and Snape was at his peak for extremely long lectures. I was looking around to see if anyone wanted to play paper football under the chairs and then I saw Malfoy staring at the Gryffindor side of the room. More specifically, right at you. At first I thought he was plotting some evil plan involving you, but then I saw the expression on his face. It was loathing, not unusual for him and another thing I'd never seen on his face. I figured out later that it was probably love."  
  
Harry was confused and portrayed that part very admirably by blinking bemusedly twice. "But why? Why would he hate me and love me at the same time."  
  
"Well, love in general doesn't exactly make much sense either, does it? This part of my explanation is just logical reasoning. He loathes you because you're different from him. Physically, mentally and spiritually. And you're everything he can't be. I mean, you're practically perfect! The teachers love you, hell, the whole wizarding world loves you! And why? For living. For being alive. The love part of that look was probably lust to him at the time. The knowledge that he was in love with you most likely came along later."  
  
"And two years? How do you know that?"  
  
"Again, logical reasoning. When I saw him that time, it was late in our 5th year, early June maybe. I figured if his feelings for you were already lust by that time, the initial attraction started at the beginning of our 5th year. It would take him a few months to get over the fact that he's gay and then a couple more to try and convince himself that it's not you he's attracted to. He was probably in the first stages of acceptance by then. I think he's been in love with you since the beginning of the attraction, though he's only realized that he was in love a couple months ago. Haven't you noticed that he hasn't been insulting you as often?"  
  
'Come to think of it, Malfoy hasn't been insulting me lately... well, not as much.' Harry thought. "But still... why me? Why me that he fell in love with?"  
  
"The same reason he hated you. You're everything he can't be and can never be. The perfect dream. Oh yeah, the fact that you're hot helps too. Love's a funny thing, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh." Harry digested all the information Seamus had just given him and turned to his cold breakfast. He watched Malfoy exchange insults with a couple of Hufflepuffs, a scathing look on his face and mused to himself, 'So what do I do now?'  
  
  
Well, I don't like this part too much, but oh well. I will post the last part on the 30th of July, a day before Harry-Dahlin's birthday. Meanwhile I will post some shorter Harry/Draco fics that just need to be typed out. Do you want me to? Well, even if you don't, I'll post them anyway. Read and Review!! I shall love you forever if you do!  
Until next time, Misty Shinigami-- The goddess of death and proud of it!  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, the final part of Just to See Him Smile. WARNING: Slash implications, language. Don't like, don't read. I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any other characters mentioned in this story. Do not sue; I am poor. I'm sorry for the late birthday present, Harry!  
  
Just To See Him Smile: Chapter Three  
  
'I won't do a thing about Malfoy,' Harry thought for the millionth time the week after he found out unexpectedly that Draco Malfoy was in love with him. Or lust, or whatever it was. 'I won't even think about him.'  
  
But as many people know, it's hard not to think about a person if you know that they are in love with you. Or whatever the hell Malfoy felt for him. And so Harry began his descent. He began to notice the tiny little things about Malfoy, just little things that no one would care about. Like the how he tilted his head in a certain way when insulting someone. Or the way his face contorted in a strangely attractive way when he was angry. Once, Harry noticed absently that Malfoy never smiled. Of course, he laughed derisively and grinned maliciously a great deal, but he never really and truly smiled. 'I want to make him smile...' Harry thought then. But then he realized what he was thinking and mentally slapped himself.  
  
The attraction to Malfoy crept along so slowly that he didn't even notice it until he awoke panting and sweating in the middle of the night three months later in early May and remembered that he was doing a lot more than insulting Malfoy in his dream...  
  
Harry actually came to terms with it fairly easily, considering. By the time his 7th and final year came along and he came to Hogwarts with a Head Boy badge in tow, he knew what he felt for Malfoy. Simple attraction. Desire maybe. Lust even. But love? Never. He didn't take into mind the old and oft-repeated phrase, 'Never say never.'  
  
Being a hormonal teenager like all boys his age were, he actually felt that he had to kiss Malfoy once. Just to see what it felt like. In addition to being hormonal, he was also avidly curious.   
  
So after dinner a November evening, he grabbed Malfoy from behind in the hallway as Malfoy was heading to his common room, shoved against the stone wall and kissed him. Kissing Malfoy was rather nice. Malfoy was shocked, as was to be expected, and he shoved Harry away violently.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing Potter?"  
  
Harry advanced on him again and stopped about 10 inches away from him. "Shut up, Malfoy, I know you want this so don't complain. It just so happens that at the moment I want you too, so be grateful for what you have." It was rather uncharacteristic of him to act roughly, but hey, he was a horny teenager.  
  
Emerald and silver glared at each other for a moment before Draco pulled Harry's lips to his again. When they finally broke away, with much reluctance, there was silence until Harry said, "Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 11 tonight."  
  
Thus began a series of meetings anywhere and everywhere possible for a few moments of privacy. At the Owlery, (amid many indignant hoots as once or twice, Harry bumped into an owl) empty classrooms, the Astronomy Tower, and other places too numerous to count.   
  
One particular time, at the Astronomy Tower, their kisses became deeper and they tumbled to the ground, Harry on top. Harry's hands slipped under Draco's shirt and Draco moaned as Harry worked his way down lower and lower.... Their eyes reached a simple agreement. That they both wanted this. Harry began to rip Draco's clothes off.  
  
Again, the feeling crept up like a shadow... He didn't notice when he began to ditch a study date with Ron and Hermione to be with Draco. Hell, he didn't even know when he started to refer to Draco instead of Malfoy in his mind. He couldn't remember when he began to string hidden meanings onto every word he said to Draco. He didn't notice when he began to even like times when he just stayed up and talked and enjoyed Draco's company, nothing else, until five in the morning and he had to get back to his dormitory before his roommates woke up. He didn't notice or want to notice...  
  
But it was rather forced on him one day in April when Ron confronted him and demanded to know, "Who the hell are you in love with that you keep on avoiding Hermione and me?" Harry had dazedly replied, "You don't want to know," and drifted off to his bed, closed the hangings around him and realized, 'I really am in love with him.' Then he thought ruefully, 'Damn Ron and his bluntness. I guess I didn't want to know. But now that I do... Should I tell him?' He answered his own question, 'Yes.'  
  
So two weeks later, after much procrastination and debating, in a room with a nice large bed Draco had discovered a couple months ago, while Draco played with Harry's hair idly, Harry whispered into the air, "I love you."  
  
Draco froze. Finally he asked tentatively, "You mean it?" It was the first time Harry had ever seen Draco unsure in the least bit.   
  
Harry nodded. Draco's face relaxed into a pure smile. Harry had never seen anything so lovely as that smile. He looked... beautiful, radiant even with that smile on his face. And Harry had made him smile... he remembered once in the distant past, that he wanted to make Draco smile. 'Now I have.' Then he had a selfish thought. 'I want that smile for only me.'  
  
So then Harry kissed him. 'If it makes him smile, then I will love him forever.'  
  
  
*End* Yay! The end of "Just to See Him Smile" is here... I am happy. Thank you so much for all your reviews and all your support and I just hope Harry will forgive me for posting this so late. The sister story, "If You Love Him...", a three-parter like this one will hopefully be all up before the end of the summer. It will have the couplings of Seamus/Ron, some Seamus/Dean, and a bit of Harry/Draco. Lotsa love... and if you review, I shall love you forever.  
Misty Shinigami  
  



End file.
